Heartache, Love, and Narnia
by TStar14
Summary: Will Susan ever forgive Caspian for what he did? Can their love for Narnia reunite them again? Can Caspian even forgive himself? Suspian. ON HIATUS!
1. The trip back

"Su? Are you ready?" Peter asked. The Pevensies were in the underground train station in England, waiting for their train to their boarding schools. Peter was blonde and blue eyed, and at 18, the oldest of the four siblings.

Susan was the 2nd oldest at 16, with long slightly curled dark hair and sea green blue eyes. "Yes. You know, it's been over a year since we left Narnia now. I wonder how _he _is doing. I hope no one has attacked Narnia since the Telmarines."

"Oh! I can't wait to see if Aslan sends us to Narnia again! This last time we were there we met Prince Cas—." Lucy, the youngest at 13, with reddish brown hair and sky blue eyes, cut off her sentence just in time. Susan and Caspian had been continuously flirtatious with each other, until their last day in Narnia, when he had been cold and distanced toward Susan, not even giving her a hug goodbye!

Susan turned to look at the stairwell, when Edmund, her younger brother at 15 who had dark hair and navy blue eyes, turned to whisper at Lucy. "Now see what you did?! Lu, I know you want to go back to Narnia, but try not to say anything about Caspian okay?" he whispered. Lucy nodded her head, then leaned back against the bench as she heard that their train had been delayed for another hour.

_Great, _Susan thought, _another hour until we get to school. And why did I have to mention Narnia? Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut?I don't want to hear about him!_

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up! King Caspian! Enemy attacking! Everybody, stand guard! Make sure no one gets into the keep, where the king's bedchamber is!"

"Yes Sir, Professor Cornelious!"

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

"Yes? What is the matter? Mmmm?" King Caspian, who was 18, had wavy dark hair to his shoulders, a Hispanic accent and warm brandy colored eyes, looked at his childhood tutor. The professor's face showed fear and concern, obviously worried. Caspian felt the color drain out of his face, leaving it pale. "Professor, what is happening?"

"I am sorry, Your Majesty. There is an enemy attack on the castle happening. The Narnians think that it is the doing of the White Witch again. She has come to claim Narnia. Aslan's magic can no longer contain her. It seems as though he is weakening. You will have to blow Queen Susan's horn again, I'm afraid. We need them. They helped defeat her before, they can defeat her again."

"Are you absolutely sure Professor?" Caspian knew he was right, but he didn't want to see the Pevensies again. _Especially Susan_, he thought as his heart gave a painful thump in his chest. _He __especially__ didn't want to see Susan!_

"I am sure, Your Highness. I would never ask you to do this if I was not sure, if I could think of another way." The Professor knew what had caused Caspian's question. He knew that he and Susan hadn't parted ways on the best terms, but truly felt sorry he hadn't been there to say goodbye to the Gentle Queen himself.

"Okay, but where and when do you think they'll get here?"

"I haven't the foggiest idea, but you better hope the Kings and Queens of Old get here to the castle before the White Witch does! Now please hurry and blow the horn Caspian. I don't want you to get hurt!"

"You don't have to worry about that! I don't want to get hurt either." Caspian found Susan's horn, put it to his lips, and blew.

* * *

"OUCH! What in the world? Su, did you feel that?" Lucy asked.

"Ow! Yes, Lu, I just felt something. What are you doing? Please stop pinching me, Lu!"

"Me? I didn't do anything, did I, Peter?"

"OW! Now I felt something! What's happening?" He directed his question towards Edmund.

"Ouch! Yep, definetly felt something! I wonder if there's fleas down here. Mister, do you know if...Mister?" Edmund's voice trailed off as he realized that the man beside him had frozen. The siblings looked around the station and realized that everybody had frozen."Wait a bloody minute, I know what it is! It's magic, remember? Aslan is calling us again!Quick, stand up everybody! Stand up, close your eyes, and join hands!"

They all stood and took hands. They closed their eyes and less than a minute later opened them to a glorious sight. They were back in Narnia! They let their hands fall and took in their surroundings. They all recognized Aslan's How, which they recalled was close to the castle in Cair Paravel.

"Well, where should we go first? Do you want to see what's in Aslan's How or go on to Cair Paravel?" Peter asked. He didn't know about them, but just then, he sensed that something was wrong and that they shouldn't go into Aslan's How right this very minute.

"Well...I say we should visit the castle first." Susan had the same feeling about Aslan's How as Peter did. Something didn't feel quite right.

"Yes, I agree." Edmund wasn't a coward, but he swore a chill ran up his spine a second ago. He could tell something was wrong. None of the driads had even come to welcome them yet.

"Fine. But...Never Mind." Lucy thought that Aslan's How should look more, well, old than it did. She couldn't wait to see Aslan, but she didn't think he was there. She didn't thin anyone had been there for awhile, but she could be wrong.

The Pevensies took a worn path towards the castle at Cair Paravel. Once they got to the end of the path, they could see that the castle had been restored to it's former beauty and that a fight had happened recently, but there hadn't been too much damage and looked as though people were inside.

"Let's see if we will know anyone. C'mon!" Lu raced ahead of the others, Edmund following close behind, signaling to Peter and Susan that he would talk with them later. The older Pevensies walked slowly and wanted to talk to each, keeping their voices low.

"Peter, something doesn't seem right. I swear it. I feel like time should have weathered Aslan's How more, made it look older. And, I got a funny feeling when I looked at it, as though I knew I was being watched from inside, and not the good kind of watched, if you know what I mean!" Su whispered to her older brother.

"I know what you mean. Since we spent a year in England again, why doesn't this place seem like it's older too? You know, 1,300 years older?" He whispered back.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out why. Don't say anything to Lucy about this please, I don't want her upset. Edmund already knows, or at least senses, that something's not right, so I don't have to worry about him." All of a sudden, Susan and Peter heard a shout from the castle and rushed to the ballroom. They peered around, looking for Edmund or Lucy in the large crowd, then saw Lucy and Ed in the middle of the room, hugging and talking to someone wearing a crown.

Susan started forward, then topped in her tracks when she saw the person Ed and Lucy talking to look up at her.

Caspian.


	2. Protecter and Protectee

**Hi you guys/girls!! I am sooo happy I got so many reviews the last time. I would like suggestions if you have any (please please please, I lose most of my brain power because of my homework). Please review and vote on my poll on my page. I will tell you the meaning and results in 2 weeks if I get enough votes. ENJOY!**

Susan was frozen to the spot. She could here Peter walk up beside her and looked to her right side.

"Su, you okay?" Peter knew what the sight of him must have done to her. He was a bit worried.

"Yes, yes, I am fine. But...This may sound rude, but I thought he should be older by now."

"Isn't that the first thing I said to you four when I first met you?" came a warm, Hispanic-accented voice.

Susan jumped, startled. She looked away from Peter now, and saw that Caspian was less than 2 feet away from them, and clearly able to have heard what she had said. She looked at his tanned, handsome face, into those dark melted chocolate eyes of his which seemed amused, then looked at the floor. _Stupid, _she thought,_ stupid to still have this reaction. How could she still like him after he had...No, no, there was absolutely no point in bringing that up AGAIN._

Caspian smiled slightly when he saw a small blush creep up into Susan's cheeks when he looked at the floor. _Good,_ he thought, _so he was not the only one who had suffered. _He was happy that the four Kings and Queens of Old had shown up again when he called them. He had had a moment of fear when he had thought they wouldn't come to help Narnia. He focused back into the conversation, listening to Lucy talk, with a faint smile on his face.

"So we were on the train station, and then we were transported here again. Why, Caspian?" She asked. She tilted her head up so that she could see him answer her question, since he was still taller than her. She thought of Caspian as another brother, and was very happy that they were here.

"Well..." He was very hesitant to answer. He didn't want to spoil their first evening back in Narnia, and needed a little more time to think of what he should say to them. "Why don't we discuss that later? Please? We should just enjoy your first night back in Narnia, and I can call a meeting tomorrow to discuss the reason you four were called back, OK?" He talked in a low voice, since there was now a crowd around them, eager to see the Kings and Queens of Old. He talked a little louder now, addressing the crowd of gathering people. " Let us welcome the Kings and Queens of Old back to Narnia again. King Peter, Queen Susan, King Edmund, and Queen Lucy." He introduced them to the crowd, since some were Archenland royals and some other dignitaries from other countries. He thought he saw several of the other men looking at Susan, since she was quite a beauty, and vowed to pay close attention. He led the Kings and Queens to a long banquet table and sat between Peter and Edmund. Susan sat beside Peter, and Lucy beside Edmund. The people started to come p and ask questions, which they answered.

"Tell me, Queen Susan, would you like to possibly go on a horseback ride in Archenland anytime soon?" The Archenland prince, Prince Robert, asked.

"Well, no, I'm sorry, but I have to find out how long I am staying, and what is required of my schedule, but thank you for your generous offer." Susan did not want to go horseback riding with Prince Robert, however nice he might be. She didn't really want to do anything but spend her time looking at Caspian, and couldn't help but glance toward him past Peter. She caught the look in Peter's eyes when he looked over, and sighed. He didn't like it when and male asked her out, and she knew he planned to have a word with him. " Oh Peter, he honestly didn't mean anything you know." She whispered.

"Well...Fine, I won't talk to him, but if he asks you out again or even looks at you like that again, I will say something!" Peter had started in a whiper, but still caught Caspian's attention.

"What is going on?" He asked, his thick accent turning toward curiosity. He had seen Susan and Prince Robert talking, but he didn't know what about.

"Prince Robert there was trying to ask Susan out." Peter said to Caspian, ignoring his sister's sizzling glare that was aimed at him.

"WHAT! He did what?" Caspian asked, incredulous, his voice slightly rising, but not enough to attract attention.

"He only asked me if I would like to go horseback riding with him in Archenland. It isn't like he planned to abduct me!" Susan whispered back. "And keep your voice down!"

"Well, did she at least tell him No?" Caspian asked, looking at Peter.

"Yes, thank goodness. She just said no thanks and some drivel about checking her schedule." Peter replyed.

"You know, you can just ask me what I said, instead of asking Peter." Susan said, furious.

"Oh, I', sorry, Queen Susan. I forgot." Caspian looked at her with a puppy dog face, his dark brown eyes turning to deep pools of melted chocolate.

Susan let out a sigh. She had never been able to refuse Caspian when he had that look. "Fine, but try to remember next time. Peter, I'm going to take a walk. I want to see what the garden looks like." _Also, I don't want to be this close to Caspian_, she thought. She was already starting to forgive him.

She walked along the garden path, looking out at the sunset while standing on the stones. She looked behind her to see Caspian walking to her. She was about to call him, when she felt a hand over her mouth and nose. She was hauled into the forest, no matter how much she struggled.

"Behave, Queen Susan, and you just might live." She heard a scraggly voice in her ear, and kicked back with her leg and just missed his knee. "Aye, the White Witch won't like that, Queen Susan. Don't make me hurt you."

She felt fear trickle into her system, and fought it. She wouldn't survive if she panicked. She waited until just the right moment, then kicked his knee so had that he yelped and let go. She ran back the way he had dragged her, while still hearing his curses. She could hear him getting closer, knowing she had to get away. She was halfway back up the garden path when she ran into Caspian.

"Susan, where did you go? I've been looking for you since--" Caspian trailed off as he looked into her glassy blue eyes and pale face. "Susan, what happened, what's going on?" He demanded.

"Caspian, we've got to go! Hurry! He'll be coming any minute--"

"Susan." He said her name sharply "What's going on? Tell me now."

"There was this man. He put something over my mouth and hauled me into the woods while I was standing at the bottom of the path. He said he would hurt me if I struggled or screamed, and that the White Witch wouldn't be very happy about that." Words tumbled out of her mouth, waiting to be told.

"Susan," But Caspian was cut off as he saw a man walking up the path toward Susan and him with sword. "Susan, go get your brothers NOW. I can handle this man by myself."

"Caspian..." But Caspian cut her off.

"Susan, GO!" She started to walk off, but stopped, frozen in place, as the man's sword arced down, silver speed. Caspian leaped to the side just in time. She ran into the palace and called to her brothers to come outside to help Caspian, and to hurry. She got there just as Caspian was knocked to the ground, his sword flying out of his hand towards her. She picked it up, heard Caspian shout as she blocked the man's downward stroke. Caspian was about to tell her to drop the sword and run, when he saw her go on the offensive. She parried and blocked and made all sorts of attacks, doing superbly well.

Susan's sword locked with his, then slid down and flicked the sword out of his hand. "Surrender now, or be prepared." She stated, in a cool hard voice as Peter, Edmund, Lucy, and the rest of the people came out. The man saw no way out, so he said, "Surrender."

As she was turning to go inside, after securing the man, when Caspian stopped her. "Where did you learn to handle a sword like that?"

"Other people besides you _do_ know how to handle sword you know." But she smiled softly to take the sting out of her comment.

" Well, I might just have to practice with you now."

"You just might." She left him standing in the courtyard, smiling and chuckling softly.

**So how was it? I know I took a long time, but I had school and volleyball, and boys. Again, check my poll and review too!! Tonight's buffet consists of Chocolate cake and icing, and Milk. ENJOY!**


	3. NotSoBright Ideas

**What's up everybody? I am trying to update fast, but I have 2 projects due and they require a lot of energy. I will try to dream up a suitable story for you, since I enjoy writing so much. PLEASE, though, PLEASE review and vote in my polls. Thanks to StardustfromthePlanetGallifrey, who has an awesome story. Seriously though, ENJOY!**

_How am I going to be able to explain?_ Caspian thought. It was after 10 in the morning, and he had called a morning council assembly so that he and the court could inform the King and Queens of Old why they had been called. He very much doubted that they would find the reason good. It was very, very bad. He paced back and forth across the balcony, thinking. And he thought now of Susan.

_What made her learn to swordfight?_ He wondered._ And had she been happy when she had gone back to England, had she been happy to come back to Narnia?_ All his questions would have to be answered, but he had more pressing matters. He walked into the throne room and signaled the trumpeter. He waited as everyone filed in and sat in their seats. He was standing at the head of the table, Peter on his right followed by Edmund, then Susan and Lucy on his left. He looked at their faces for courage and began explaining.

"About a month ago, we received reports of strange going-ons in the forest, reports of colder than normal weather and animals that weren't particularly friendly to people who got too close. Just two nights ago, a night attack was sprung upon this very castle. I was woken by the Professor, who informed me that the White Witch," there was shocked silence, "was in charge of the attack. I blew Queen Susan's horn, but just after, a very large minotaur bounded into the room, having killed my night guard. After several minutes of fighting and help from the Professor, we finally managed to imprison the minotaur, whose name is Krulin. We have him in a cell in the dungeon, but he seems to be of no harm." Caspian waited, knowing what would come next.

"How can you say he's HARMLESS?!" Peter asked. "He tried to kill you in your own castle, for pity's sake!"

"Well, that probably had to do with the fact that he was under a spell that made him attack me. The castle nurses gave him a medicinal herb to keep him drugged, and when he woke he had no memory of the attack at all. In fact," Caspian said in a voice laced with steel, "he has been very, very helpful. He told us that the last tthing he remembers is seeing a creature come out of the woods toward him, and he felt as though he had tried to move, but couldn't."

"Well..." Susan said slowly. She had listened to the whole exchange, nt saying a word. She had a theory that she wanted to test, but didn't think it would go over quite well. "If it is the White Witch again, don't you think she would have done everything in her power to stop us from coming back?" Susan watched their faces as this sunk in, then stated her theory. "I think, now this is just a guess, that maybe we should send somebody to check this out. And, I think it should be me."

"Susan." Peter couldn't believe his ears. Her was his sister, calmly sitting there, telling him he should let her go into the forest without knowing what kind of threat she was getting into. "Absolutely not. No, don't even try to change my mind. You are NOT doing that."

"Peter, it's the perfect solution and—"

"You know, I could go instead of Susan." Caspian watched, his statement made everybody stop, stare at him. "Then, if it was her, you would still win. Simple matter to save Narnia really."

"Caspian..." Lucy's voice trailed off as she looked at him.

"Lucy, it will be fine." Susan stated. "Besides, Caspian can't do it anyway." She suddenly looked smug.

"Oh, and why not?" He asked.

"Caspian, things can't happen the same way twice." She said it in a slightly superior voice, then went back to working on a solution.

"Oh. Well, thank goodness." Lucy then launched herself from her chair to give Caspian a hug.

"Lucy. Please sit back down, you're crushing him." Ed's voice was dripping with sarcasm, which made them all smile. "You don't want to kill him, especially after we just decided that he should probably live."

"Right. Sorry." Lucy's cheeks were turning red as she took her seat again. She glanced at Susan, who was frowning slightly. "What's wrong Su?"

"Well, I was just wondering why, since in all likelihood, the White Witch hasn't issued a war. She would have wanted to take Narnia back over as soon as she could if..." She had just thought of another idea, one that seemed more right than the first.

"If she was working alone." Caspian had just thought of that, and felt something frightening stir in him. "But she's not, is she?" It was a rhetorical question, one that answered itself.

"I'm afraid, with what Su just concluded, that she's probably not." Peter said this with a grim look on his face. He didn't like this one bit. He wished Aslan was here to help again, but knew it wasn't possible. "But now, you also have to find out who she's working with too."

"Another kingly duty, I guess. I think we could all use a break to digest this news, don't you?" Caspian got up, and waited until they stood. He smiled to relieve the tension, and was suddenly younger and happier. "Why don't we all just get some fresh air?" He needed a walk to clear his mind, as it was very confused at the moment.

"Yes."

"Yeah..."

"Hmmmm."

They all walked in different directions, each choosing a private location that suited them. They all had a lot to think about right now. Especially the person who was currently looking out at the ocean, once again wishing things could be simpler all around.

**Like it? I just about ***_**yawn***_** fell asleep writing this for you. It has to be the fastest I've ever written! Love all you guys, especially those who review!**

**Tonight's bar consists of cherry pie (YUM!), candy corn, and Coke! R&R, PLZ!**


	4. Theories and Embarrasment

**Ok, I have been trying to update in a hurry, so sorry if the last chappy was a little short! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I just got a review that gave me a brilliant idea, so thanks you! Peace, Love, and Cupcakes y'all!**

Caspian was late walking back to the castle. He hadn't planned to stay out so late, but the sunset had caught his attention. It had turned a fascinating color of blood red as it had lowered, and he had started thinking. He was hurrying up the garden path, when he spotted Susan walking towards him. _Oh no..... Maybe I could just say I didn't see her!_ Caspian thought. His hopes were dashed as he heard:

"Caspian, I know you see me! There's absolutely no use to pretending that you didn't see me, especially since I have to ask you an important question." She wanted to get an opinion on her theory, and wanted to test it out.

Caspian stopped and looked sheepish when he turned to her. He should have known that she would do something like that. He stopped and listened to her.

"I have this theory I want to test, but it's dangerous. I don't think anyone's going to like it, but I'm asking you to be reasonable, ok?" Susan said. "Here's my theory: I think that someone should go into the forest, one of us, and then try to find the White Witch's camp. We gather information, and then get out as fast as we can without getting discovered or captured. But, it needs to only be one person, and I think it should be me... Now, wait," Susan said, anticipating him, "think about this reasonably. It's perfect! I can lay a trail without being followed and I won't get caught." She thought about this again, and it seemed like a wonderful idea. She looked at Caspian and instantly knew. Nope, she wasn't going to be able to do it.

"Susan." Caspian's voice was quiet and calm, but she could hear anger in it. He was known to be the maddest when his voice got very quiet, like it was now. "You are doing no such thing. You will stay here. You will wait and think. Think of a different theory." He was furious at Susan. _How could she even think about putting herself in danger like this?! She obviously hadn't gotten smarter! She should know better!_ "That can't be the only theory you thought of is it?" he growled.

"Fine, fine... Well... I can't really... Oh! We could... Nope, never mind..." She trailed off.

Caspian sighed. Now that he had thought about it and calmed down, he supposed that it really was the only way to uncover some knowledge, but that wasn't going to stop him from tweaking her plan. "Susan." She stopped her pondering and looked at him. "Why don't you present this idea to the council, BUT I am going to make some changes, whether you like it or not, got it?" Susan nodded. She understood his reasoning, but what surprised her was the fact that he was actually considering her plan. She really wanted to try out her idea and couldn't help her excitement. Her excitement also caused her next action, or that's what she wanted to believe.

"Oh, thank you Caspian!" She rose onto the tips of her toes and kissed him on the cheek. She then ran away before either of them could do or say anything more embarrassing. Her cheeks were tinted rose red as she ran away towards the castle. She didn't look back, but if she had, she would have seen Caspian with a hand to his cheek, smiling slightly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Susan was pacing in her chamber room, thinking about what she had had done earlier in the day. _Stupid, stupid, STUPID,_ she berated herself mentally. She should have known better than to have let her excitement overtake her. _This is what happens when two different worlds collide_, she thought. She looked up as her door opened. Lucy walked into the room, sat down on Susan's bed, and patted the spot next to her, signaling Susan that she had something she wanted to talk about.

"Sit down Su. I have something I want to ask you. It's sort of important." Lucy waited until Susan sat down and looked at her. "Now, I want you to answer this question honestly, ok? Do you still like Caspian? I mean, I know you were mad at him after _that incident_, but, I think he still likes you." Lucy stopped to look at Susan and waited (impatiently) for her reply.

"Lu, you _know_ I still like him, but, like Aslan said, things can never happen the same way twice. I just... I don't know... Things are different now, but I really appreciate you telling me this Lucy. I really do. But, missy, I happen to think that you are past your bedtime, now don't you agree?" Susan smiled at the end, teasing her sister.

"Well, you might be right, but I thought I just might, uh... Darn, I can't think of anything right now..." Lucy tried to think of an excuse, but failed.

"Well, I think the only fitting punishment is... Tickling!" Susan launched herself at Lucy and tickled her mercilessly. "Say uncle!" She said.

"NEVER!" Lucy was laughing uncontrollably now, tears running down her face.

"Well then, I'll just have to continue tickling you!" Susan tickled her for about a moment more, then released her. Lucy sat up to catch her breath, breathing deeply. She used the back of her hand to wipe the tears away. She giggled. "Su, if we get up early enough, can you help me wake up the guys? I have a plan, but I need you to help. Besides, Ed has been teasing me, and I want to get him back!" Lucy said, her smile slightly mischievous. She looked at Susan hopefully.

Well..." Susan faked like she was thinking. She saw Lucy grow more determined to convince her. "I guess. Yes, I'll help you Lucy. But, we have to get to sleep if we want to get up early enough if we want to wake up the guys. Why don't you tell me your plan in the morning? I think we'll both be able to think more clearly!" Susan wanted to go to sleep, she was actually pretty tired.

Lucy yawned before answering her. "Sure, but you might have to wake me up! 'Night Su. I'll tell you the plan in the morning like you suggested." She walked down the corridor to her chamber, her footsteps echoing and getting softer as she walked to her room.

Susan smiled softly, then turned down her lamp. She put on her nightdress and climbed into the soft bed. Susan laid her head on the fluffy pillow and crawled under the warm sheets. She drifted off to sleep, dreaming about her friends and family, about being back in Narnia. She sighed in sleep, not knowing that someone, or something, was watching from afar.

"Yessss. Enjoy your happiness while you can, little one. Because after I'm done, there won't be as much joy in your world as there is now!" hissed a menacing voice.

**Ok, so what did you guys think? I know it's kinda short, but I have some work I have to do for school, and can't update again 'til maybe this weekend. But, you guys, I only got about 5 reviews last time. : ( I am gonna need at least 8 before I can update again. And I need more people to vote in my poll. Anyways, thanks to clearwaterangel and StardustFromThePlanetGallifrey, cause they helped give me ideas!**

**Bar is available after reviewing! Tonight we have Pineapple muffins, Fruit Punch, Cinnamon Rolls, and Chocolate Shakes!**

**Peace, Love, and Cupcakes y'all!**


	5. Almost Kisses and Tickling

**Hey everybody..... ummm....... go ahead and kill me for not updating in such a long time, but, you should know, I tried..... I was just really busy! I will try to get 2 chapters up this weekend to make up for it! Anyway, read on!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay, Lucy, are you sure about this?" Susan whispered to Lucy. They were standing outside Caspian, Edmund, and Peter's rooms (their rooms were right next to each other's, while Susan and Lucy's were right down the hall, across from each other).

"Yes, I'm sure! Edmund has been teasing me something awful, so this is what he gets! But, I just won't do it too loud, okay?" Lucy's plan to wake up the Kings was to wake up a trumpeter, rig their doors with wire across the bottom, and blow the horn. This in turn would startling the Kings out of their peaceful rooms, walk out the door, and trip over the wire.

"Lucy, I don't know.... Oh well. You'll just do it anyway and I won't be there to see it. Okay, on three." Susan mouthed the numbers to the trumpeter, who blew the horn so loud, Susan thought the next country would hear! The girls then heard several thuds and mumblings along the lines of:

"OUCH! Wha? Whas happenin? Whas wong?" Peter was obviously the first one to be awake, as his voice was very deep in the morning.

"Ow! What in the world-" followed by several words that weren't appropriate to say. _Caspian_, the girls thought.

"By ASLAN! WHAT COULD POSSIBLY BE WRONG AT THIS TIME IN THE MORNING?!" The girls knew the last one was Ed, as he didn't like to be woken early and could be extremely grumpy in the morning.

All three doors opened and all of the Kings (with wild hair and bleary eyes) crashed to the floor after tripping over the wire. All grunted in pain, but the girls couldn't help themselves. They both let out giggles, which turned into laughs that brought tears to their eyes and had them doubling over, holding their sides.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caspian looked up at Susan from the floor. He supposed that this was funny, but he couldn't see any reason for her having such uncontrollable laughter. That had truly _hurt_! So, he said the first thing that came to mind:

"GET THEM!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Susan's laughter stopped as soon as she heard this. She backed up a few paces, with Lucy following suit. The boys picked themselves up off the ground and looked at them both, smirks on their faces. They advanced, walking towards them with their hands outstretched.

"Boys, really.... It was a harmless prank!" Susan couldn't contain a giggle. "It couldn't have been that bad! I'm sorry... EEP!" Susan turned and ran after both Peter and Caspian lunged at her. They all ran out into the courtyard. Susan ran and hid behind a pillar, hoping Lucy could hold her own against Edmund. She was about to peek out behind the pillar to look for Lucy when a hand touched her shoulder.

"BOO!" Caspian shouted. Susan jumped and turned around. Caspian had found her and obviously wasn't going to let her get away. He was standing on the other side of the pillar, a mischevious smile tugging at his lips. "There's no way you can get out of this. I will catch you, you know." _Hmm,_ she thought, _Caspian has gotten a little more confident in his actions has he? Well, he's in for a pleasant surprise!_

"Fine. Catch me if you can!" Susan spun on her heel and raced off giggling as she raced down a hilly section of the castle grounds. She was fast, but Caspian was faster. He chased after her, sprinting to catch up. Susan veered to the left, the hem of her dress getting caught on a stone. She tugged it free and tried to run faster, as Caspian was barely 3 meters away from her! She stopped by a pond, out of breath, some two feet away from the water fountain at the end of the castle gardens. Caspian ran and tackled her, gently, having them both land on the grass, him on top of her. He started tickling her right under her ribcage, where he knew she was most ticklish.

"Say that you won't do that again, say it!" He growled playfully. He stopped tickling her after she finally had enough breath to beg him to stop, that_ she can't breathe with him on top of her and his incessant tickling!_ He looked down at her, breathing quietly, her faced flushed ever so slightly after running from him and his tickling. She was still beautiful. He stared at her, imagining things ... _I wonder.... _He leaned down, staring into Susan's eyes, inching slowly closer to her lips, breathing softly. Susan looked back into his eyes, feeling his warm breath wash across her lips as he was close, feeling a blush rise to her cheeks. Closer, he looked down at her lips, waiting. He wanted Susan to kiss him, because he didn't want to push her to do something she didn't want to do. All of a sudden, they were interrupted.

"SUSAN! HELP, PLEASE!!! Ha ha ha! Peter's tickling me and Ed won't let go... HELP!" Lucy was running towards them, giggling breathlessly. She came to a stop as soon as she saw them, a tomato red blush rising to her cheeks. Susan and Caspian hastily got to their feet again and couldn't bring themselves to look at each other just yet.

_I almost kissed him! What was I thinking... Oh, but he looked so cute... Oh, that's no excuse..._ Susan carried on contradicting herself in her thoughts, not noticing that Peter and Edmund had marched up and were being informed by Lucy.

"WHAT?!" Peter was very agitated. For one, he would just love to kill Caspian right now, but he might upset Susan if he did... _Grrr. If he thinks he can do that without having to explain to me and Ed, he has __definitely__ got another thing coming!_ Meanwhile, Ed was assessing the situation in his head. _This could prove both interesting and challenging... I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens... But, now we have to talk with Caspian I guess... Oi, what a tiring prospect... But, _he smirked, _it will be very fun to see if they could make this work._

"Susan snapped out of her trance to find both Peter and Edmund staring at her. "What?" she squeaked indignantly. "At least I didn't do anything criminal!" Peter just looked towards Caspian and Edmund snickered. " Oh, come on! I swear, you guys act like... like... 2 year olds." Susan was infuriated. It wasn't as if she had actually kissed him! Ph, great, and now Lucy was looking at her funny. "Uh, fine... If all you're going to do is stare at me, then I have to find a way to get you to stop, don't I?" She inched towards Lucy slowly, who let out a peal of laughter.

"No, Su! Oh no, please! I beg you! Your Greatness, spare me!" Lucy teased. She raced up the hill back to the castle, with Susan chasing after her. Peter, Edmund, and Caspian looked in their direction. Lucy's laughter could be heard for awhile, until they disappeared into the castle. Peter and Edmund then focused their attention on Caspian. Caspian shifted and fidgeted under their stares until Edmund let out a chuckle.

"Come on Peter. Go easy on him, he doesn't know... Now I guess we'll have to tell him. Anyways, he needs to know." Caspian was intrigued. What did he need to know? Apparently, he was going to find out how they had coped back in England.

"Fine, we can both tell him Ed. Caspian, we need to talk..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ha ha ha, I left a cliffie! Plus, this chappie is over 1,300 words long! Anyways, I will try to update another chappie today, because I know I haven't updated in a Loooong time.... Sorry... Anyways, I am gunna need ideas for the next few chappies, so please review!! Go ahead, press that button...**


	6. Explaining Susan

**Okay, I would officially like to thank wildpartyhouse247, 'cause he/she gave me some ideas on how to clear up some confusing things! I will probably get into the reason why Susan is mad at Caspian, and how she learned to use a sword... Sorry for not updating in sooo long! Things are hectic!**

* * *

_What exactly does he want to talk about? _wondered Caspian. The Kings were walking along the castle corridors, looking for a safe place to talk. Caspian had suggested the library room, which was secure and not too far away from the castle's keep if there were any problems.

Peter and Edmund sat next to each other in big blue plush chairs, their backs to the window. Caspian selected one right across from them, and had to squint at them because the sun was shining directly behind them, making it hard to look in their direction. There was an awkward silence between the three, filled with tension and curiosity.

Edmund studied Caspian. He knew quite a lot about him, what with being his friend. He knew he had no clue why Peter and he were so upset. Edmund tried to formulate a way to explain, but his usually brilliant brain couldn't come up with anything. He sighed. It would be best if it was said bluntly. He glanced at Peter, and proceeded to try to signal him. Peter noticed this and looked at Edmund. Peter nodded, content to let Edmund tell the tale.

Edmund turned to capture Caspian's curious gaze. "After Aslan showed up at the battle with Miraz's army, he asked Peter and Susan to talk with him. I am aware that you stumbled upon the while they were talking. Aslan was asking Susan, Peter, and later Lucy and I, if they wanted to stay in Narnia. Susan wanted to know if you would want her o stay in Narnia. Apparently, she later came and asked you, and you told her, and I quote, "No. Just leave. You are no longer of any use here." Isn't that right Caspian?"

Caspian squirmed under the Just King's gaze, even if he was older. He hadn't meant those words. He only said them because... because... he had thought that Susan wouldn't have been able to stay, and he knew she liked him – _no,_ a voice in the back of his head commented,_ loved him_ – and wanted her to get over him so that she would be able to live a normal life. "I didn't mean them! I-"

"Oh, yes we know. But Susan didn't! You imbecile, do you have _any_ idea what you put her through?!" Peter shouted furiously. He tried to contain his anger. He proceeded to stay silent, letting Ed finish.

"Well, after we left Narnia, Su... well, she stopped eating. She became very depressed. We couldn't get her to say more than one thing to us! But she was still easily the most beautiful girl at her school, followed by Lucy. And I am not being biased. One day, she'd insisted on walking home by herself, saying that she had to go to the library. She was walking, and apparently these guys from our school followed her into an alley. They... They tried to do some horrible things to her, but thankfully Pete and I were right behind her. Lucy had already gone home, Thank Aslan! Sorry, Narnian expression," Ed looked alittle sheepish, but Peter still looked angry.

"Anyways," Ed continued with his story telling, "Susan was mad at herself. So, we convinced her to start eating again, and she did. Alittle later on, she wanted to feel like she was able to protect herself if an attacker was ever able to get past her and her arrows. Fat chance! So, she enrolled herself into some swordsmanship lessons, and was really terrific! Me and Pete sparred with her sometimes. She's pteey good. But, still not quite up to our level!" Ed smiled cheekily. "And then, we came here to Narnia. You know the rest!" Ed, content with how he ended the story, relaxed and sat back in his chair, but not before he informed Caspian of one other small detail:

"And, she still loves you."

With this, Caspian proceeded to fall out of his chair. Peter snorted. "Couldn't give him any warning, could you Ed?" Much as he disliked the fact that Susan still loved Caspian, he resolved to stay out of it and let them work it out. He knew Caspian still loved Susan, otherwise he wouldn't have fallen out of his chair with shock. He took time to think about the situation. From his point of view, there wasn't anything that couldn't be repaired. It would just take some time. Also, it would depend on how well this war was going. Which, he had yet to find out. He straightened in his chair. "Caspian, you remember the problem with the White Witch and her ally correct? Have you come up with a plan of action yet? Because, I might just have something." The idea had just occurred. But, he needed to make sure there wasn't anything else. Caspian sat bolt upright.

"Well, Susan gave me an idea." The two Kings of Old looked at him. "We can all meet in the throne room in about an hour correct? And Peter, I would most definetly like to see what your idea is. I will also relay information on how other countries are to you all. You haven't been here long enough to have a very thorough view on whom would be allies or enemies." Caspian was serious. He had to find out who the White Witch's ally was if he hoped to defeat her. His brain worked overtime on the little facts they had managed to procure. He looked at the two determined men in front of him and knew.

They had to save Narnia. Or die trying.

Because no one and nothing was going to hurt their loved ones, their people, their _family_. Not if they could help it.

* * *

**Ummmm, so I don't know when the next update will be, cause after school ends, I'll have mostly free time I think. My story should get more updates in like, a month, after I have my exams. Ciao, people!**


	7. Author's Note

Kay, so I updated Ch. 6, but I haven't had a chance to come up with Ch. 7... Kill me later please! I will work on it! Over and OUT!


	8. Reepicheep

**Okay, here's chapter ocho (8) for those that don't know Spanish! Hope ya like it and Vote in my new poll!!!! (It's awesome.) Check this other story out:**

**.net/s/4351129/1/ It's Narnia's New Age by StardustFromThePlanetGallifrey! Her story is a sequel to one she'd written before, so read the other one before this one!**

* * *

The Kings and Queens all assembled in the throne room an hour after Caspian had his talk with Peter and Edmund. They sat at a large round table. Lucy sat next to Susan, who sat next to Edmund. Edmund was sitting next to Caspian, who sat next to Peter. The first few minutes, pleasantries were said to each other, as they hadn't seen each other in a couple hours. Everybody was pretty comfortable with each other. They trusted each other with their lives, especially since they'd been in this type of situation at least once before.

Peter looked towards Susan and saw her quietly laughing with Lucy. He looked around the table. Edmund was talking with Lucy and Susan, no doubt telling them a ridiculous story about something he had discovered in the hour before their meeting. _It better not be about me, _Peter mused, _I get teased enough already!!!_ He saw Caspian sneak several peeks towards Susan's direction. _Oh Su, I hope you forgive him. He seems to be really in love with you...._ Peter cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "I realize I'm not the High King anymore, but, can we get down to business? I want to find out what Caspian thought of." Everyone turned towards Caspian, who sat up in his chair a little straighter.

"Um, right. I actually used an idea I got from a plan Susan told me. She'd suggested we send in a person to infiltrate the White Witch's hiding place to learn what she's planning. Once that person would've gained her trust, they would have been privy to information that could help us. She suggested she herself should go." Caspian stopped here, waiting for the outrage from her family. It came soon enough.

"WHAT," Peter roared, "where you thinking?"

"She is not doing that!" Edmund protested.

"Absolutely not!" Lucy stated.

"I didn't necessarily say I agreed. I think that instead of having a person infiltrate the army, we should have a True Narnian do it... But only if they volunteer! I will not forcibly send someone out to the White Witch, because then that person will probably end up getting themselves killed. I don't want that. This was the only way that I could think of that our plans would be hard to get suspicious of. We should all contribute to whom we think should go. We have to make sure that that Narnian is stealthy, sneaky, and a good enough actor to not raise suspicions if confronted."

"They should be loyal too, so that we will always know where their allegiance lies." This of course came from Ed, as he was the one who knew the White Witch better than any of them. He was still tender about loyalty, from having betrayed his siblings and their friends.

"I think that they should be a good fighter in case something happened, so they wouldn't get in trouble." Peter thought everyone should have a way of protecting themselves, so as not to be put in danger and not prepared. He knew the problems being unprepared could cause, leading to all types of events.

"I think they should be smart." Lucy valued smarts, because even if you had experience, if you weren't smart, that could lead to hazardous situations where others were hurt. Nobody should have to suffer for others' mistakes, in her opinion. Just look at Caspian's situation! Because the Telmarines before him had caused trouble, people had thought Caspian was horrible, but he was actually very nice.

"I think that compassion would be needed. There is no need for unwanted brutality." Susan was thinking in the same mind frame Lucy was. If someone didn't have compassion, that could breed hatred and hatred lead to revenge. If they were doing this for all of Narnia, they needed to be able to realize what was good for the nation as a whole, and not individually.

"Hmmmm..." Caspian started mentally listing names of people with those qualities in mind. Only one person was known by all of them, and he was undoubtedly the bravest of them all. "Well, I thought up a list of names of people with these qualities. I'll write them on a sheet of parchment and you can choose whichever person you think it should be." Caspian wrote down all of seven names and circled the one who got his vote. He passed the paper to the right, towards Edmund and watched as he made his choice. Edmund passed it to Susan (who glanced at Caspian until it was her turn, made her vote, and then looked at him again, as if she was trying to figure something out about him), who passed it to Lucy, who passed it to Peter, and he eventually passed it back to Caspian.

Caspian looked at the paper and saw that they had all circled the same name. It stood out like a beacon against all of the rest of the unmarked names and parchment. They all seemed to agree with this choice, as if they had communicated telepathically. Nobody else was chosen. Only this one person had their complete faith in him, the power to make or break Narnia...

_Reepicheep._**Okay, so it's alittle short, but I still think I did a pretty good job.... **_**SIGH**_**.... Can't wait for this thing called Beast Mode at our school... It's pretty awesome! I heard somebody had videotaped it from last year and posted it on YouTube.... Hopefully, you guys can see it! Adios amigas!**

* * *


End file.
